Side Of The Angels
by MysteriousDreaming
Summary: When Sherlock meets Elsa, he doesn't understand his feelings for her or why he feels that way.But all may not be as seems. Elsa has a secret to hide,and Sherlock is worried about her, Is she truly on The Side Of The Angels? My First Published Fan Fic :D! Please Review And Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1:The Girl

"Please,please,this is just between us,don't get her involved."

"Oh Sherlock you don't get it do you."

"Get what! SHE'S NOT A PART OF THIS GAME!"

"She's a big part of this game, far more involved than you could ever believe..."

***1 year earlier***

Sherlock Homes and John Watson had just been called to the scene of suspected murder. A man in his 40s was found in a hotel room with a shocked look on his face and a bullet in his head,all of the windows, the balcony door and the hotel room door were locked when the police arrived no signs of a forced entry were found. The police were confused. So they reluctantly called upon the worlds only consulting detective.

When the detective and his blogger arrived they where greeted by DI Lestrade,who quickly informed the duo of what was known to the police."It's not a lot Sherlock but I'm sure you'll be able to do something." Lestrade wasn't sure,he was positive. Many cases like this one had only been solved due to the detectives skills of deduction and no mater how much most of the force hated him,they needed him.

"Oh I assure you Lestrade,"The detective grinned,enjoying winding the DI up, "I allrea-"Sherlock was cut off by some one running into him, pushing him into a wall and causing the person to fall backwards onto the floor. Well they would fallen if Sherlock hadn't managed to grab them tightly by the wrist and stop them falling.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry,are you hurt!I didn't mean to bump into you!"

Sherlock just looked at the girl who had bumped into him. She was thin and had brown hair reaching down to her waist,her eyes were a light greenish blue shade and looking into them made him feel strange, it was a weird but pleasant feeling he hadn't experience more than a small amount of times, definitely not recently, and had forgotten what it meant. However for now he pushed the feeling into the back of his mind, he had work to do.

When Sherlock returned from his thoughts he saw that he was still tightly holding on to the girls wrist earning him shocked stares from John and Lestrade."Um no I'm fine..d-don't worry"the detective mumbled dropping her wrist and looking away to a spot somewhere in the distance cursing him self and waiting until she walked away,watching her out of the corner of his eye as she started talking to Anderson.

"Who,who is she,why have I never seen her before?"

"Oh,well her names Elsa Brown I think, she's new on the forensics team. Started yesterday I think. Strange girl, quite like you to be honest." Lestade was puzzled,why was Sherlock interested in this one new member of Scotland Yard? Over the years he had known the detective there had been many new officers and he'd never taken and interest before now. And his reaction to her was just so out of character,he'd never seen him like that before. Ever. But Sherlock was Sherlock. When did he ever do ANYTHING that made sense to any one other than him self?

It didn't take Sherlock long to solve the case,it turned out that the man was killed by a maid who's heart he had broken after an affair 3 years ago,she had carefully pland the murder and then carried it out. The maid had entered the room using a skeleton key, shot the man and left, locking the door behind her, making it look like she was never there. Simple. However John was worried,when ever they came across a crime like this, so simple, it drove Sherlock crazy. Back at the flat he would almost start clawing the walls like a caged animal, he would play the violin, but not the classical pieces he would usually play,but screeching tunes that would send shivers up his spine. Often Sherlock would start smoking like a steam train or abuse the use of his nicotine patches. But this time was different. Back at the flat Sherlock just walked past John and into his room with out a word or even a expression on his face. No mention of the case. No smoking. No screeching violin No clawing at the walls Something was wrong. But John didn't know what. Yes during a case Sherlock might not talk for hours on end keeping him self to his self,John could understand this and almost encouraged it, despite of his doctoring self telling him it was bad for his flatmate and friend. After a case was when Sherlock was usually the most alive. The most human and lest like,well,this.

Sherlock couldn't get Elsa out of his head and the feeling was back. The feeling which was strange. The feeling he didn't know.

And Sherlock didn't like not knowing.


	2. Chapter 2:The Feeling

**Hello People! Time for chapter two! :) You'll get to see more of Elsa in this chapter as well as more of John worrying about his best mate. Please enjoy and review and thanks for all the views so far!**

**Sherlock, John and Lestrade belong to the BBC**

**Elsa belongs to me :)**

John was revived when Sherlock finally started taking clients again 3 days after their latest murder, and also that he had found himself a case not long after. He was worried about his friend, who was still acting extremely strange. He'd often seen the look which was now on Sherlock's face during any case that was particularity confusing or that had come across a dead end, but never after. Something was up with Sherlock,and John was going to find out.

"Sherlock,"

"John what is it."Sherlock moaned, he was in the middle of an experiment involving a severed head and was enjoying himself for the first time in the past couple of days" I am quite busy can't this wait."

"What's up with you Sherlock, you've been acting strange lately"John kept an eye on his flat mate watching his reaction.

"Um..it-its nothing."Dammit! That wasn't meant to happen! He needed to compose himself, andfast "Now, I have work to do, if you don't mind"Sherlock turned his head so John couldn't see the blood rushing to his face,his transport was betraying him and the felling was once again back. A pair of beautiful aqua blue eyes flashed in his mind and Sherlock couldn't help but smile. Wait, had he just called that girls eyes beautiful?Something was very wrong with him.

Later that day the crime solving duo were at the house of their latest client. Apparently there had been a break in,with the only stolen item being a replica of a expensive painting. As always the consulting detective was busying himself making deductions and looking for clues on who had stolen the painting. The only reason that he had taken up the case was because he was curious about why the person had stolen the worthless painting,he didn't care that the house had been broken into. But now he was stuck and as much as he hated to admit it He needed to get help from Scotland Yard. Reluctantly, the detective got out his phone and entered the number of the only member of the force who could put up with him.

"Ah, Lestade, I need a favour."

"Sherlock, what is it I'm on a case."The DI was working on a particularity hard case and wasent in a good mood. He didn't need to deal with Sherlock as well.

"Well I was wondering if you can send over one of the less annoying members of the forensics team to help me out."

Lestade paused,surprised at Sherlock's request"Err,sure I'll get strait on to it."That was strange he never usually asked for help,and the DI wondered why he was going to start now.

It didn't take long for Sherlock's help to arrive, and after hearing the ring of the door bell, John went and welcomed them at the door.

"Hi, Elsa isn't it? I'm John, Sherlock's friend."

Elsa nodded" I know I've read your blog."She smiled "Er would you mind telling me what I'm doing here, I Just got a call from Lestrade telling me come and I'm a bit confused."

John sighed"I don't know,this way, I'll take you to Sherlock." he had no idea why Sherlock had called for help, it just wasn't like him. So he just took the girl into the house to let him explain.

When John entered the lounge, Sherlock was surprised to see the aqua eyed girl walking behind him. Out of all the people Lestrade could have possibly sent,why did he have to send her?

"So you must be Sherlo-" Esla stopped looking around the room and studied the person in front of her."Hey haven't I met you before?"

"Yes. You ran into me and almost knocked yourself over a few days ago,if I remember correctly."Sherlock said trying to keep his face blank and his voice emotionless, although he knew he wouldn't be able to keep it up for long.

Elsa looked down at her feet making Sherlock feel guilty"oh...yeah..I remember now, sorry about that again." Cursing herself inside of her head as she tried to stop herself, unsucsessfuly, from blushing. If she had known this was Sherlock Holmes she would never had agreed to come. All she had thought about for the past 3 days was the detectives ice blue eyes...and it was bugging her.

"Right I want you too look for fingerprints for me Elsa."Sherlock ordered snapping Elsa out of her thoughts and making her jump.

"Er, sure, ok, I'll get on it"and off she went trying to hide her blushing face.

It even though it didn't take long for Elsa to find some interesting fingerprints, it was still dark when the Consulting Detective,Doctor and Forensic Scientist were leaving. Sherlock closely watched Elsa as she scribbled down some numbers on a piece of paper before giving it to him shyly.

"Er...Today was fun,if you ever need some help on a case just call me and ill try my best." Elsa said smiling at Sherlock"b-but I'm sure you wont need my help." she added speaking so fast she stumbled over her words.

And for the second time that day as she left, Sherlock couldn't help but smile at the girl with the aqua blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3:The Photos

**Wow lucky you two chapters in one day! Although this one is a bit of a filler chapter! XD In this one there's a lot of cute goodies, but don't worry the next chapter isn't as sloppy. :D So I hope you do enjoy it!**

**Sherlock and John belong to the BBC**

**Elsa belongs to me :)**

Sherlock spun on his heels to face his flatmate"WHY would they steal the painting if it had no value John. I Just don't get it!"the case had been going on for 2 weeks now and it was driving Sherlock up the wall. He was frustrated,what he had took to be a simple case was now taking up all his time as he tried to solve it.

"Sherlock,calm down"John replied not even looking up from his paper to acknowledge his stressed friend"Try looking at the fingerprints again."he said nodding his head in the general direction of the desk on which the photos were.

Sherlock looked down at his feet embarrassed"Well..I may have forgotten what part of the house the pictures where taken in..."

"SHERLOCK!"

"I'm sorry John. I can't remember every thing, sometimes I need to delete stuff."Sherlock stated matter of factly while pulling a hand though his dark curly hair"I must have deleted it by accident."

"Then call Elsa"

"No .Why?"

"She'll remember."

"I'm not going to call her John!"

"Why?"John looked at his flatmate and best friend expectantly waiting for an answer with a huge grin on his face. He could almost see Sherlock's mind racing to find an answer quickly as to why he couldn't call the Forensic Scientist who had helped them find the prints in the first place.

I-I don't want to..disturb her. Yes, she might be busy."Sherlock mumbled, he new he was busted but he wasn't going to back down that easily.

"Well if your not going to call Elsa I'm sure Ander-"

"FINE! "John had got him fair and square "You win I'll call her,just don't call Anderson he'll just make the case more stressful."Massaging his temples, Sherlock walked up to the table grabbed, Elsa's number, took a deep breath...and made the call.

To Sherlock's surprise the call went fairly well with Elsa saying that she would be over in a hour to look at the photos with him. John had gone out shopping during the call,and as he would be quite a while, Sherlock settled down in his chair flicking on the TV and starting to watch a crime show. He was so engrossed by the show he didn't notice that Elsa had entered the flat until he turned his head jumping so badly that he fell out of his chair onto the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you!"Elsa extended her hand towards the detective, helping him to get up.

"No, no I'm fine don't worry."Sherlock smiled, taking her hand and trying to stop himself from laughing "So do you want to look at the photos?"he said heading towards the desk

"Sure."

Sherlock took a seat at the desk with Elsa perching on the arm of the chair,he liked her bare skin on his arm causing the feeling to return but instead of ignoring it he embraced it. It felt good like lying in the sun on a hot day, making him smile even more.

"So these ones,"Elsa said pointing to a pile of photos"Are what I found where the painting was."

"There's quite a few prints there so they weren't being careful"

"Or they were not really in control of their body"

"Exactly"Sherlock smiled looking into the eyes of the girl sitting next to him. She was beautiful. There was that word again, associated to the same person,and that's what made him realise.

The feeling he couldn't name.

The feeling which made him smile.

It was love.

Sherlock had a crush on Elsa Brown.


	4. Chapter 4:The Stress

**Hello once again my lovely readers I hope you are well.:) If I am honest I'm quite proud of this chapter! As always enjoy and review! XD**

**Now I need you to help me. So far the hardest part of planning this story has been the cases and I've run out of ideas 0.0 . If you can think of a case you wouldn't mind me using, please tell me what the crime was, how it was committed and ill try and put it in the story. Honestly I would be very grateful :D**

**See you later!**

Elsa was sitting in her new flat,the dark grey walls making it feel more like a prison than her home. All that was on her mind was the night before,the first 5 minuets were fine, she was almost beginning to enjoy sitting with the detective, helping him to solve the case in whatever way she could. But just like that, he changed. His smile was gone and his tone of voice changed from kind to icy cold in seconds. Elsa was confused,but more than that she was upset. Maybe the guys at Scotland Yard were right. Maybe he was just a sociopath.

Sherlock sat in his chair,his head in his hands,muttering to him self and not making much sense to his flatmate. He had been like this since John had returned from shopping the night before. He hadn't moved from that spot in almost 5 hours. Once again the detective was acting strange,but now it was worse. Much worse.

"No, no, no..."The detective was fighting with himself inside of his mind. And currently he was losing.

"Sherlock."John said trying to make Sherlock look up

"It doesn't make sense..."

"Sherlock..."

"WHAT!"The detective looked up,his eyes red and wild, making John take a step back."What John. What's so important this time."His hair, which was usually a fairly neat, was sticking out at different strange angles. Never, not even when _HE _was around had John seen his friend like this.

"Sherlock you've been like this for days, just getting worse. Now tell me what's wrong. Quite frankly I'm worried for your health."

"There's nothing wrong with me."

"Look at yourself in the mirror and try telling me that again."

The detective did as he was told and was shocked by the face staring back at him. He looked like an addict, and given his past the thought scared him. His blue bed clothes and robe,too big for his stick thin figure, didn't help. He hoped his brother didn't see him like this, Mycroft was always one to jump to conclusions.

"I'm fine just under a lot of stress." Well at lest that was partly true.

"What stress! You have practically solved the case!"

"What if its not to do with the case..."It was only a whisper but in the otherwise silent room he may have well shouted.

"What do you mean not to do with the case."

"Nothing"

"No, not nothing Sherlock. This is messing with your head and its making you ill." John looked him in the eyes, making his friend turn his head like a child who had just been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. The doctor thought back to the day when Sherlock had stared acting strangely. They had been on a case, nothing out of the ordinary, but when they came home Sherlock was,well like he was now. John was sure it hit him. Of course.

"This is to do with Elsa isn't it."

"Wh-what no..no why would you think that."Once again the blood began to rush to Sherlock face,but this time he couldn't hide.

You like her don't you?"John couldn't help but smile

"I've always been able to keep my distance. Detach myself from feelings, but this time is different John, I cant do it. I don't know why and I'm frightened."

"It's ok Sherlo-"

"IT'S NOT OK!"The detective looked like he was about to bust into tears."Caring is not an advantage in my line of work, and if I care I'm putting others in danger. I don't want to that to happen."

John looked into his best friends eyes and what as there worried him.

It was fear

Sherlock Holmes was scared. And badly.


	5. Chapter 5:The Change

**You really can tell when I'm feeling productive cant you? Two chapters in one day! Well I hope you enjoy this one and please let me know what you think, especially about Sherlock and how he's reacting. (Not very well!) :D**

**Sherlock, John and Lestrade belong to the BBC**

**Elsa belongs to me :)**

It was about 2 months after Sherlock had solved his latest clients case when Scotland Yard called for his help.

"Hey Sherlock, its Lestrade, could you come over here and give us some help."

"Um, "

"Now I get that you are properly on some big-Wait, what?" Lestrade didn't know what surprised him more. That the usually busy detective wasn't on a case, or that he was being nice and not sarcastically taunting the DI over needing his assistance.

"Sure I'll come over. Where are you?"

It didn't take long for the detective and his partner to arrive on the crime scene in a plain black London taxi, like they always did and had done since the duo joined forces a few years ago . However when they got out of the taxi, Lestrade and the force were in for a shock. Quite a big one.

"Hey John wheres- Sherlock is that you?" The worlds only consulting detective was almost unrecognisable as he stepped out of the car, his once curly hair was much shorter and straighter and instead of his usual shirt, jacket and sensible black trousers he was wearing a white top along with a checked jacket and jeans. The only thing the same was his signature long coat. He looked almost normal and, well, not like Sherlock at all.

"Ah Lestrade, where do I start."

"Sherlock, your hair..."

"I see you deduction skills have improved."Sherlock smiled at the DI trying not to laugh"Now show me the body" Lestrade looked over to John who just shook his head and mouthed "Don't ask".He reluctantly dropped the conversation and led the two crime solvers to the body which Sherlock immediately studying.

"What's up with him, he's acting strange."

John sighed "You really don't want to know Greg. you really don't."

"Oi Lestrade" Sherlock shouted over at the two whispering men not looking up from his work "Who's on forensics, and please don't say its Anderson, I need to talk to them."

"Err, Elsa I think"There was a long silence and Lestrade looked over at the two men next to him,one with a worried look on his face, the other with one of fear

"Well , go get her then"Sherlock yelled all traces of kindness gone from is voice in seconds,shocking the DI and leaving him walking away to find Elsa, muttering something about how Sherlock personality definitely hadn't changed.

"John help I'm panicking"Sherlock turned to his friend wide eyed and looking like a frightened child,his hand reaching up instinctively to run though is hair before remembering he'd cut it. "I didn't know she was here,why did she have to be here?"

"Just calm down."

"I can't, she's going to hate me after last time. What do I do?"

"Just be yourself." John replied with a smile

"Dont worry just calm down Elsa."Lestrade said trying to sooth his agitated co worker.

"I can't, he's going to hate me after last time. What do I do?"

"Just be yourself." The DI replied with a smile."Now then, lets go."

Elsa sighed, out of all the cases that had happened over the last 2 months why did her boss have to call the detective to this one?She started humming to herself something she of the did when she was stressed.

"Look," Lestrade said" He just needs to ask you a question, do your best... and try not to punch him." Elsa couldn't help but laugh.

"Ill try my best."

"Good girl, now come on." He said turning and walking ahead.

Elsa took one last deep breath before running to catch up with the DI.

Time to head into battle.


	6. Chapter 6:The Appolygy

**Well. This was supposed to come out 3 days ago. Oh God X.x I have had SOOOOO much school work and home work and after school stuff the last few days, my brain is practically mush. I literally tried to "use the force" to get a pen as I couldn't be bothered to get up and fetch. I will probably die of laziness before I'm 21 :S. Oh well, its the weekend now so I have free time to regain my sanity. Until I have dinner with my 3 male cousins and brother...**

**Wish me luck!**

**Sherlock, John and Lestrade belong to the BBC**

**Elsa belongs to me :)**

"Ah Elsa, come over here and look at this." The detective said calling over the forensics scientist. It was taking Sherlock a lot of effort to hide how nervous he was about talking to the aqua eyed girl again."Tell me what you see."

Elsa knelt down and looked over the body, her eyes picking up every detail they could find."Nothing that you probably haven't already noted." Elsa wasn't doing as good a job at hiding her feelings as the person opposite her, and Sherlock could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Look, Elsa I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?"

"Last time I saw you I was horrid and I'm so sorry. Do you forgive me?"Elsa looked into the detectives eyes and was surprised to see them filled with sadness.

"Of course I forgive you. Friends?" Now it was Sherlock's turn to be surprised. He had upset her and she still wanted to be friends? The detective smiled.

"Friends."

A few more minuets past of the two looking at the body before Elsa broke the silence.

Your hairs different. It looked better before you know.

"Yeah." Sherlock laughed. "Just giving it a go, not that sure on the clothes ether personally"

Elsa grinned, trying not to burst out laughing "The jeans suit you. You should wear them more, the other stuff, not so much"

"Maybe I should get advice from Connie Prince in the future.." That's when they both lost it and started laughing, earning them strange looks from other members of the Scotland Yard force.

"Sherlock we can't laugh its a crime scene!" Elsa said still smiling.

"I know" The detective replied grinning from ear to ear. "Did you pick up any samples of things that may be useful before I came."he said changing the subject.

"Er...sure why"

"Ill need to take them with me to analyse back at the flat. Do you want to come and help? The detective already knew he would need an assistant and John was always rubbish at this sought of thing.

"Ok."Elsa was puzzled. " Are you sure you'll need my help?"

"Well I'm not going to get Anderson to help me am I? Sherlock smiled" John we're leaving"

"Already, Sherlock you've only been here 20 minuets." Lestrade said looking at the detective with a questioning look

"well I find it easier to concentrate when I'm at home. I hope you wont mind me stealing your forensics scientist."

Lestrade looked over to Elsa who nodded, letting him know it was ok with her.

"Um, sure ill just call Anderson."

"Excellent! Ill let you know when I have news." and just like that, the detective was off to hail a cab. Leaving John and Elsa running to catch up with him.

It was about 2 hours later, and Sherlock was still looking at the samples with Elsa's help

Pass me fibre number...7" the detective said pointing to a small piece of string on a glass slide. Elsa did as she was told handing him the slide and watching him adjust the microscope before standing up.

Do you want to have a look?" Sherlock asked her with a smile. Elsa sat down and looked into the microscope with a puzzled look on her face.

"I don't see anything." She said looking embarrassed

"Don't look for something, just look."

Elsa looked again "Er..."She laughed "Nope. Still nothing. Sorry Sherlock."

Sherlock laughed with her "Oh well, never mind."Elsa got out of the chair and walked towards the kitchen cupboards.

"I'm hungry mind if I get something?"

"Er sure."

"Want anything?"

"Ok."

Elsa walked back to the table with a bowl of crisps, setting down in her seat and preparing more slides, while the detective carried one looking at the samples.

This was going to take a long time.


	7. Authors Note: Why I Haven't Updated

**Hi everyone! I didn't want to writ an authors not but I owe you an apology. Im so sorry for not updating in 2 weeks, but I have good reason.**

**First I was ill for 2 days with a migraine, that annoyed me because I couldn't go on my pc. I could have wrote like 4 more chapter with 2 days off school. Then I had tons of home work ( ironically most of it was English) and after school commitments. Finally I had to rehearse for a talent show audition in only 2 days -.-, luckily I got in but I shouldn't leave things to the last minuet. **

**I'm going to try and get chapter 7 up over the weekend, maybe event today, but I couldn't not give you some fairly good reasons for why I haven updated.**

**Bye Bye!**


End file.
